Master Org
Master Org was the ruler of all Orgs and the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Wild Force. The Second Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler, was portrayed by Russian actor Ilia Volok. First Master Org Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus and was later destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla using the power of Zen-Aku during his imprisonment in a wolf mask. Second Master Org Years later, the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that are the remnants of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animaria. Because Richard beat Viktor in asking Elizabeth for her hand of marriage, had a baby (Cole Evans) and was "shunned", left out of the spotlight during the press conference in which they announced they would find Animaria, Dr. Adler, driven by jealousy and revenge, took the seeds secretly and swallowed them. Moments later, he gained the powers of the former Master Org and he murdered his companions in cold blood, but never found Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org. He spent the next twenty years searching for the Nexus. He then wore a helmet with a fake horn and third eye. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. He temporarily turned them into slaves when they discovered his true nature as a human, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the final fight, he revealed to Cole what he did to his parents and Cole, wielding the Animarium Armor, deflected one of Master Org's blasts back at him, stripping him of his powers. He challenged Cole to kill him, but Cole refused. Escaping, he was thrown off a cliff and killed by the General Org Mandilok but not before promising revenge against him, Jindrax and Toxica. Rebirth 18:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC)|Reborn Master Org]]However, from Dr. Adler's death, the true Master Org was reborn in Adler's corpse, with a real Org horn and third eye on his forehead. He sent the Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return by destroying the Orgs who have betrayed him. When he arrived, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart, in which he used the power of Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and Adler's reanimated corpse crumbled to ashes. After the destruction of the Nexus, he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Second Death Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok and the two Duke Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus (for the second time) and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him despite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against him. Just as he was about to finish the rangers, the Rangers' determination to keep fighting caused all the destroyed Wild Zords to come back to life, joined by many others that had been lying dormant in the world, restoring the Rangers' powers. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. Later, Cole visited his parents‘ graves, telling them that the darkness is over and that Earth and the Animarium were safe. He then visited Dr. Adler‘s grave, telling him that someday he would finally know peace. Personality Master Org Master Org is a calm, ruthless, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, cold-hearted, bitter and hateful Org that will do anything in his power to take over the Earth. He wants nothing more than great power, and stop at nothing to obtain it. Dr. Viktor Adler At first, Dr. Adler was a kind and helpful scientist that had a goal of finding the existence of Animaria, but after losing his chance of marrying Elizabeth because of Richard and having his spotlight being taken over, he becomes ruthless, cruel, petty, and insane, driven by envy, paranoia, and hatred. He ate the seeds of Master Org, which transformed him into a sadistic and egotistical monster. Murdering Richard and Elizabeth in cold blood, before attempting, and failing, to kill their son Cole, he was willing to do whatever it took to make himself powerful. Though he respects his allies, and is usually quite calm, once he became Master Org, Dr. Adler did not care about anyone but himself, and was freely willing to sacrifice them with no regrets. He is also unapologetic, remorseless and unsympathetic, as he gloats to Cole that he murdered his parents in cold blood and enjoyed every single minute of it. Powers and Abilities Being the ruler of all Orgs, Master Org is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in Power Rangers Wild Force, he possesses far greater abilities than Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, The Mut-Orgs, Onikage, and all three General Orgs combined, and was able to best Animus in both battles. First Master Org * Lighting Bolts: Master Org can conjure light blue lighting bolts. * Forehead Beam: Master Org can fire a massive green energy beam from his forehead, which is powerful enough to take out Animus in one hit. Arsenal * Org Saber Blade: '''Master Org is armed with a saber-like blade for combat. Second Master Org (Dr. Viktor Adler) * '''Teleportation: Master Org can teleport to any location at will. * Tractor Beam: Master Org can fire a yellow-orange colored lighting-like tractor beam from his hands, which can be use to grab enemies while harming them. * Vines: Master Org can generate dark green vines from his hands to bind his enemies. * Hand Blast: Master Org can fire a blast of orange energy from his hands. This was powerful enough to blast Toxica and Jindrax to the ground in a single hit. * Monster Creation: Master Org can create his own Org monsters, though outside materials that are needed (as shown in the episode "The Lone Wolf", where the energies of the stolen Animal Crystals were used to make Quadra Org, and in "Sing Song", where he sent multiple Org spirits into a tombstone to create Tombstone Org). Orgs created by him are notably more powerful than Orgs that manifest on their own. * Monster Growth Seeds: '''Master Org is capable of producing seeds to grow fallen Orgs without the need for Toxica's staff or reciting a chant. Arsenal * '''Org Scepter: Master Org carries a scepter for combat. ** Energy Laser: Master Org can fire an energy laser from his scepter, which can be used for offensive attacks, reviving a falling General Org, or turning his enemies into his servants. Master Org's Final Form * Strength: Master Org is ten times stronger than he was before. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: In addition to his raw strength, Master Org is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all six Rangers with ease. * Teleportation: Master Org can teleport to any location at will. * Putrid Summoning: Master Org can summon an army of Putrids to aid him in battle. * Indestructibility: With the new "Org Heart", if destroyed, he can reform his body at will. * Size Changing: Master Org can change his size at will. * Energy Swipe: Master Org can launch a blast of energy with a swipe of his hands. * Energy Blast: Master Org can fire light green energy blasts from his hands. * Extraordinary Jumper: Master Org can jump at incredible heights. * Vine Spread: Master Org can conjure light green vines to wrap around areas of the city. * Tornado Spin: Master Org can turn himself into a purple tornado, which can be used to travel to other places faster or to pick up the enemy. It is powerful enough to pick up the Wild Force Megazord with ease. Arsenal * Nexus Blade: When in combat, Master Org carrys a blade-like scepter, it is indeed a powerful weapon, being able to destroy the Red Ranger's Animarium Armor, both Animus, the Predazord and all of the Wildzords in just one slash, and being able to block the Wildforce Megazord's Mega Roar with ease. ** Energy Slash: Master Org can charge up his blade with purple energy for an increase in power before slashing his enemy with a massive purple energy swipe. This was used to destroy every single one of the Wildzords. ** Nexus Laser: Master Org can fire a light purple colored energy laser from his blade. ** Tractor Beam: Master Org can fire a purple energy beam that he can grab his foes with ease and toss them. ** Storm Summoning: By rising his scepter into the air, he can cause a huge thunder storm to appear with rainwater that can destroy all plant life. ** Destruction Wave: Master Org's strongest and most dangerous ability with the Nexus Blade. By slamming the scepter into to ground, he can cause a chain-reaction and destroy an area in one go, as shown when he caused the entirety of the Animarium to fall to the place where it was 3,000 years ago. * Claws: Even without his Nexus Blade, Master Org can fight with his claws. Notes *Although Wild Force was more lighthearted compared to Time Force, Master Org is considered by critics and fans alike to being one of the darkest and most evil villains to appear in the series (along with Venjix Virus, Serrator, Octomus the Master, Lord Drakkon, Kamdor, Evox and Queen Bansheera), having no sense of humor, killing off the Red Ranger's parents on-screen, even trying to kill baby Cole, and having an insane and sadistic personality. It is explicitly shown that his descent into villainy began before his transformation into Master Org, and his personality is not shown to change until the final battle of the season, where Master Org was far more calm than Viktor Adler, meaning it was the human Viktor Adler who becomes a vicious murderer with jealousy as his initial motive, using the powers of Master Org to do so. He also shows no genuine care for any of his loyal comrades and is even willing to kill them if he seems it necessary. **It should be noted that while Queen Bansheera herself is also evil and will even kill one of her own comrades as well, she did ''at least show some respect to her allies and did care for Olympius when he was still the young Impus. *Master Org has destroyed more Zords than any other villain in Power Rangers history. Ironically, he's also the villain to be defeated by the most Zords, as in addition to the revived Zords he'd previously killed, 78 more zords appeared, taking the total to 100. *Even though Master Org does not exist in ''Gaoranger ''- instead the counterparts of the three General Orgs play larger roles - his costume is taken from the Gorma Emperor XV of ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger ''which was never adapted in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Lord Zedd, who was the main villain during the season, was American-made and hence did not use any Sentai suits). Dr. Adler's status as a former human scientist turned villain may be a possible reference to Doctor Man, the primary villain of the 1984 Sentai series ''Choudenshi Bioman. Coincidently both Sentai villains are portrayed by the late Japanese actor Munemaru Kouda. **There is an unrelated character in Gaoranger ''called the Org Master which is actually just a figurehead that represents the Orgs' power. **However, his ultimate form is indeed from ''Gaoranger, originally known as the Ultimate Org Senki (which was the combined form of the three General Orgs and the two Duke Orgs). **In a coincidentally ironic instance, Master Org shares another detail with Gorma Emperor XV from Dairanger. ''In ''Dairanger, Gorma Emperor XV had actually been destroyed in an ancient battle, with the one the Dairanger face in present time being a clay doll, much like how the original Master Org had been destroyed in ancient times with the Wild Force Rangers facing a human imposter. *Master Org is the first of the few human villains who actually chose to become evil, rather than be forced to be evil like Astronema or have an accident like Ransik, as his evil motives were purely based on revenge against Cole's parents. **Chronologically he may be the second depending on when Lothor became a villain. *In his final form, the Adler Master Org had armor or growths on his wrists resembling Toxica's helmet and Jindrax' head, while the body's colors were also seemingly taken from them. As with his Sentai counterpart, no explanation is given for this. *Viktor Adler was at least 54 years old at the beginning of the series. **However his actor Ilia Volok was at least 37 years old by the time of filming. *The episode Forever Red reveals that Wild Force takes place in the same universe as all the Zordon-Era series and according to the Timeline, Dr. Adler became Master Org in 1982, 16 years before Zordon's Energy Wave happened. Given these facts, it's unknown why he was not reverted back to Dr. Adler by the Wave when it happened or managed to survive to it as unlike the other Orgs existing prior the events of Wild Force, he wasn't sealed. **However it is generally believed that the energy wave only had an effect on those affiliated with the United Aliance of Evil. This could explain why Master Org (and other villains like Scorpius in Lost Galaxy, Lothor in Ninja Storm ''and Sledge in ''Dino Charge) remained evil and at large even after the energy wave. *Similar to Queen Bansheera, Master Org is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Ranger Franchise. *He is also one of the few villains not to appear in their season's first episode. *Master Org’s Staff is a repainted version of Falkar’s Staff with a Orb in the middle. Appearances * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 2: Darkness Awakening **Episode 3: Click, Click, Zoom **Episode 5: Ancient Awakening **Episode 6: Wishes On The Water **Episode 8: Soul Searching **Episode 9: Soul Bird Salvation **Episode 10: Curse of the Wolf **Episode 11: Battle Of The Zords **Episode 12: Predazord, Awaken **Episode 14: Identity Crisis **Episode 15: The Ancient Warrior **Episode 16: The Lone Wolf **Episode 17: Power Play **Episode 18: Secrets And Lies **Episode 19: The Tornado Spin **Episode 22: Sing Song **Episode 23: The Wings of Animaria **Episode 24: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1 **Episode 25: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 2 **Episode 26: The Master's Last Stand **Episode 36: The Master's Herald, Pt. 2 **Episode 37: Fishing for a Friend **Episode 38: Sealing the Nexus **Episode 39: The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 1 **Episode 40/Finale: The End of the Power Rangers, Pt. 2 }} See Also (original Master Org) (Role and Personality) (final form) *Gorma Emperor XV- The Suit from Gosei Sentai Dairanger that was used for Master Org. References de: Master Org Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Orgs Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Scientists Category:Monster Creator Category:Eye Themed Villain Category:Nose Themed Villain Category:Mouth Themed Villain Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Oni Themed Villains Category:PR Monsters that were originally human Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers